New Friends
by Frodo's sister
Summary: The landing party were getting to know the new race. A bit au.


New Friends

Disclaimer

Those who have made it into a series own star trek.  I do not claim any ownership of it.  I only write this for fun and practice.  I give full credit to the star trek owners living or dead.

Please give me constructive criticism instead of flames.

"Captains log, star date 3452.9:  We are currently in the Nemulan System answering to the call of the distress signal that Lt Uhura picked up on her communicator."

"Captain the signal is getting stronger.  I believe it is coming from the second planet of the star system."

"Sulu, take her to the second closest planet of the Nemulan star," Kirk ordered.

"Aye Sir," Sulu answered.

Sulu navigated the enterprise toward the planet When they entered the planet's orbit Spock scanned the planet's atmosphere and life forms with the science computer.

"Captain, I am registering many life forms.  I'm also registering the elements of the atmosphere.  I believe it contains mostly carbohydrate with a touch of nitrogen.  It is definitely not breathable."

"Spock and Lt Parker come with me to the transporter," Kirk ordered.  Lt Uhura, have Dr McCoy meet us there."

"Yes sir," Uhura answered.

"Scotty you have the controls," Kirk said.

With a hissing sound the doors opened while Kirk, Spock, and Parker left the bridge.

They were in the transporter room wearing protective clothing and oxygen masks.  Doctor McCoy and Ensign Kendall entered the transporter room.  They are also wore protective clothing and oxygen masks.  Doctor McCoy was carrying extra oxygen masks in his hands.

"I bought extra oxygen masks in case we need them."

"Good idea Bones," Kirk complimented  "We don't know how long we are going to be on the planet."

Kirk and the others entered the transporter chambers.  Kyle pulled the levers of the transporter, which made them disappear into shimmering lights.

They reappeared in the middle of a city.  Dome shaped buildings were standing on either side of them.  It was midday and the sun was shinning brightly, but it was hardly a match for what they saw.  Evidence of a battle was present. One of the buildings was especially damaged.

Spock scanned the buildings.

"These buildings must have been made out of very strong material, perhaps a certain kind of aluminum otherwise they would have been destroyed."

Everybody saw three of the aliens exit the dome building that was directly in front of Kirk and headed straight for the landing party. They looked like lizards.

"The atmosphere is very natural to them.  They are neither wearing breather masks nor protective clothing," Spock stated.

Dr. McCoy shouted," That's obvious, you green blooded half breed!"

"Dr McCoy is that outburst of emotion really necessary?" Spock unemotionally asked.

"Yes it is!" McCoy answers.  Releasing our emotions makes us happy!"

Spock raised an eyebrow.  Kirk was about to say something when the aliens approached them.  The aliens began to talk to them in their native tongues.  The members of the landing party turned on their universal translators.

"I am Salmus leader of our people and these are my two lieutenants.  Welcome to our world."

"It's nice to meet you," Kirk said.

"What do you call yourselves?" Dr McCoy asked the aliens.

"I don't understand the question. Can you rephrase that?" Salmus asked.

"What species are you?"

"We are salmaners."

"I'm James T Kirk, Captain of the USS Enterprise," Points to each person as he mentions his/her name and rank.  "This is Spock our science officer, Doctor McCoy our chief medical officer, Lt parker one of our historical and geological experts, and ensign Kendall, a security guard."

"We need your help Kirk, we are being attacked by enemies from another planet."

"What enemies?" Parker asked.

"We don't know who they are," answered one of the other Salmaners.  "All we know is that they are trying to take over our planet, and they are stealing our dilithium crystals for destructive power."

McCoy gave a one-word answer, "Klingons!"

The third salmaner asked Dr. McCoy, "What does that word mean?"

McCoy answered, "That is the name of the enemies that are attacking you."

"We are not sure that is them.  We have no proof," Spock said to him.

"The fact that the enemies are stealing dilithium crystals for destructive powers should be proof enough that they are Klingons," answered Doctor McCoy.  "Who else would try to steal dilithium crystals?"

"There are several other races that are also interested in them for the same reason," Spock said to him.

None of them are as interested in them as the klingons are," McCoy answered.

"I can't disagree with you on that Bones," Kirk told him.

Parker asked the third salmaner, "What do your enemies look like?"

"They look like you, except they have ruff features, dark hair and beards.  They are also wearing silver colored shirts."

"They definitely are Klingons Spock," Kirk said to him.

Salmons asked, "would you like to come inside our home and meet some more of my people?"

"Yes, we would like to meet them," Kirk answered.

Everybody entered the same building the aliens came out of.  Inside the building were several more aliens including Salmuse's wife.  Salmus introduced Kirk and others to his wife and neighbors.

"This is my wife Nalan and these are our neighbors."

"It's nice to meet you all," Kirk said.

"Can you help us fight the Klingons?" Salmus asked.  Our weapons aren't powerful enough to defeat them."

"We'll do our best to help you to defeat the Klingons and make them leave federation territory," Kirk answered.

 "We don't like the Klingons; they are very aggressive and treacherous," McCoy added

Kirk's communicator made a signaling noise.  Kirk opened his communicator.  Scotty's voice was heard through the communicator.

"Captain, a Klingon ship has just entered our front view screen."

"Do they know that you are there?" Kirk asked.

"I don't know captain."

"Scotty, avoid a fight with those Klingons. Use evasive maneuvers and warn star fleet command."

"Aye sir."

Everybody on the bridge was doing his or her usual work.  Scotty was sitting on the command chair.

"Sulu, evasive maneuvers warp nine."

"Aye sir."

Sulu turned the ship to the right and started to move away from the Klingon ship, but the Klingon ship was catching up to them.

"Sir they're gaining on us," Sulu said.

"Lt Uhura, patch a channel to star fleet and warn them about the Klingons."

Uhura tried to contact star fleet command on a communicator channel, but only static came out of it.

"Sir, I can't get through they are blocking our channel."

A photon torpedo was heading toward the enterprise.

"Raise shields Scott ordered."

Sulu raised the shields.

"Evasive maneuvers Sulu!"

Sulu tried to side step the torpedo with the ship, but was unable to do so.  The torpedo crashed into the ship's left shield and damaged it.  The ship shook a little and the bridge personnel swayed either to the right or left of the ship.  Some even fell off their seats.

"Fire two photon torpedoes at their ship."

Chekov fired two torpedoes on the ship.  One of the torpedoes missed the Klingon bird of prey, but the other one damaged their frontal shields.

"Way to go Chekov!"

The Klingon ship fired a steady stream of disrupters at the enterprise damaging their shields more.  The bridge of the ship rocked again.

"Put more power on the shields Chekov.  We can't let their weapons penetrate it."

"Yes sir."

Chekov moved about 45 percent of the ship's power to the shields. The klingon ship fired more of their weapons at the enterprise.  The disrupters hit the frontal shields and damaged them about 40 percent.

"Fire several phaser shots at them, then follow it by photon torpedoes.  Make sure you aim for their engines."

Chekovf fired phasers and photon torpedoes at the Klingon ship.  Several of them were hitting the ship damaging the shields, hull, and engines.  The Klingons were also firing their weapons damaging mainly the enterprises phasers and shields.  The enterprises engines were slightly damaged.

Scotty pushed the intercom button on the captain's chair.

"Weapons control report."

"Smith here."

"There is extensive phaser damage.  Can you repair them?"

"We're repairing them now sir."

Scotty turned off the communication button.  He turned it on again.

"Engineering, Davis here."

"Can you give me a damage report?"

"The engines are only slightly damaged."

Scotty switched off the communicator button.  The damaged Klingon ship stopped firing its weapons on the enterprise and starts to retreat.

"We did it! We defeated them!" Sulu shouted.

 "All right!" Uhura shouted.

"I don't think it's that easy to defeat them," Scotty stated.

"Their ship is sustaining more damage than our ship is," Sulu argued.

Chekov said, "I agree with Scotty.  The Klingons would not give up so easily."

Scotty said to them, "I suspect that the Klingons have some ships hidden out there.  They want to damage to our ship with one of theirs so that we will be more vulnerable when the other ships star to fire on us.  Sulu scan the area for their ships."

Sulu scanned the space for possible hidden ships.  He finds one toward the right side of the ship and another straight ahead of them.

Chekov asked, "Should I fire phasers at them?"

"I'll get Kirk's opinion on that Chekov," Scotty answered him.

Scotty switched the intercom button again.

"Bridge to Captain Kirk."

"Kirk here."

"The Klingons have stopped firing on us and started to retreat.  Some of the crew thought they have given up, but Chekov and I are suspicious because we know that they wouldn't retreat from a battle so easily.  So I had Sulu scan the area of space for decloaked ships and he found two."

"Have Kyle beam me aboard immediately."

Scotty pushed the communication button on the chair.

"Transporter room, Kyle here."

"Beam captain Kirk aboard."

"Yes sir."

Scotty switched off the communication button.

A few minutes later, the communication button on the chair starts to flash red.  Scotty pressed it.

"Scotty here."

"I'm unable to transport them aboard the ship.  The transporter is damaged."

"I'll be right there."

Scotty switched off the control then gets up out of Kirk's chair.

"Sulu, take over command."

"Aye sir."

Sulu moved into the captain's chair while Scotty exits the bridge.

Scotty entered the transporter room.

"What's wrong with the transporter?" Scotty asked.

"There is very little power running to the transporter and one of the controls is stuck," Kyle answered.

Scotty examined the transporters top and noticed that there was little power coming out of it.  He also tested the controls by moving them, but one of them was stuck.  He walked behind the transporter and kneeled directly in front of the panel.  Scotty tried to take the panel off but he is unable to because it was jammed.

Ladd help me pull this back panel off."

Kyle helped Scotty pull the panel off.  The panel came loose.  What they see next shocked them.  Inside the compartment was a big mess.  The complicated machinery looked busted, and there were lose wires all over the place.

"It's going to take hours for that machine to be repaired," Kyle stated.

"I know, but we have to get it repaired soon so that we can transport Kirk and the others aboard before we are attacked by the other ships," Scotty answered him.

Ensign Parker walked straight ahead to some artifacts on the shelf.  She started to examine a beautifully painted antique vase by looking at it, then by tracing her fingers over the carved designs on it.  The vase had several rows of carved swirls on it between each row were some pictures of salmaners wearing ancient clothing.

"This is a beautiful antique vase," Parker said.

"Thank you," Nalan answered her."  How did you know it was an antique?" Nalan asked.

Parker answered, "I'm an expert in antiques."

"Then you have something in common with us," Nalan said to her. "Our race has a great interest in antiques.  In almost every home there are some ancient artifacts."

"Why do you consider antiques to be so important?" Spock asked.

"We believe that owning artifacts is a way of honoring our ancestors," answered Salmus.  "These antiques are so well made that it must have taken them a while to make them.  Looking at the antiques also tells us a lot about how they lived."

"We don't just admire them, we use them too," Nalan told them.  "We believe that these antiques are gifts from our ancestors and we feel that gifts should always be used."

"Fascinating," Spock said.

"Cmdr do I have your permission to take these visitors to our antique shop?" Starla asked.

"Yes," Salmus anwered.

"Would you like to see our antique shop?" Starla asked the landing party.

"Yes we would like to see your antique shop," Kirk answered her.

As Starla and the landing party walk out of the building one of the salmaners walked into another room and opened a communicator.  A Klingon's gruff voice is heard through the communicator.

"Who's calling?"

"It's Nemis.  Starla took Kirk and his people to the museum."

The landing party and Starla entered an antique shop. A tall alien who to the right of the door was polishing a vase.  Starla walked behind the counter.  They touched each other's right arm near the shoulder as a sign of greeting.

"Greetings, I bought over some visitors from another planet," Starla said to her sister.

"Greetings," her sister answered her.

Starla introduced Kirk and the others to her sister.

"This is my sister Starlet.  She is the co proprietor of our museum."

"I'm Kirk, captain of the enterprise."

Kirk points to each person as he introduces him or her. "This is Spock, Dr. McCoy ensign Kendall, and Lt Parker.  Parker is an expert on history and geology."

Starlet was barely able to contain her curiosity about the "strange looking people in her shop".

I have never seen anybody from outer space before except those that are attacking us.  If you don't mind my asking, what species are you?"

Kirk answered her, "most of us are fully human except for Spock.  He's half human and half Vulcan."

Starlet asked Kirk and his group, "Would you like a tour of our museum?"

"Yes, we would appreciate a tour," Kirk answered.

Everybody started to walk straight ahead with Starlet in the front.

"This museum started many years ago by some ancestor of ours."

"About how long?"  McCoy asks her.

"It started about 7800 years ago.  It all began when our direct ancestors wanted to start a family business by showing their valuables to the other people.  Our people have always shown great interest in home made items.  So they often paid us a fee (usually a large one) to look at our treasures.  It was a very small shop than and there were very few treasures.  Our family business was growing bigger as the years went by.  We were bringing more and more of our treasures and artifacts into our museum until one day about 100 years ago a salmaner leader declared our museum to be on of the best museums on the planet."

Parker looked at a beautiful clay artifact that is shaped like a very large spoon.  The artifact was decorated with many colorful swirls.  She pointed to that artifact.

"That artifact is beautiful. Is that a spoon?"

"What's a spoon?" Starla asked.

"What do you call this artifact?" Parker asked.

"We call it a planter.  Our ancestors used it to plant vegetables.  It is one of our oldest and most valuable artifacts," Starlet answered.

Everybody was so busy admiring the treasures that nobody noticed that three Klingons have beamed into the museum behind them.  The Klingons looked at the artifacts for a few minutes before they approached the landing party and the salmaners.

"Indeed it is," the Klingon commander answered.

Everybody turned around.

That Klingon took a vase that was made out of some kind of aluminum and studied it carefully.  "It will also make a nice weapon for our empire.  In fact, many of your artifacts can be made into weapons for us.  This vase, for instance is made out of material similar to our disrupters.  Hand over these artifacts."

"We will not!" Starla shouted.  "These artifacts are very valuable to our family."

At that moment the Klingon's anger began to show itself through these words, "hand over these artifacts now!"

"We won't hand them over to you!" Starla shouted again.

The Klingon commander pulled out his disrupter but before he got a chance to fire it, parker kicked it out of his hand.  The weapon fell ton the ground.  The Klingon commander and Kirk lunged for it.  They started to wrestle each other for the weapon.  The weapon was just out of their reach.  Another Klingon tried to take his weapon out of his pocket, but Kendall grabbed the weapon and threw it far away.  That Klingon punched Kendall in the stomach.  Kendall doubled over in pain.  Spock nerve pinched the second Klingon, which caused him to fall unconscious.  The third Klingon punched Starla in the face.  Starla staggered backwards and was steadied by Doctor McCoy.  Kendall and Parker grabbed the third Klingon.  He struggled in their grasp.  At that moment Kirk took from the Cmdr Klingon's grasp and stood up. The Klingon also stood up.  Kirk pointed his phaser at him and the third Klingon.

Two male salmaners enter the building and approached the group.  They noticed that everybody was fighting because there were evidence of it, such as a slightly messy museum, and the bruises that were seen on everybody.

"What happened?" Salmund asked.

"The Klingons attacked us and tried to steal our artifacts, but these earth people helped us fight and captured them."

"They must be heroes," Brand says.  His sarcastic tone is almost unnoticeable.  So nobody but Spock and McCoy picked it up.

McCoy, who was standing next to Kirk, said quietly, "I don't like the tone of that salmaner's voice."

"Take these klingons out of here," Starlet ordered them.

"This isn't over yet Kirk!"  The commander Klingon yelled.

Salmund pointed his weapon at the two conscience klingons and mad them walk out of the building with him.  Brand dragged the unconscious Klingon out.

"Let's continue with our tour," Starlet told Kirk and the others.

Spock walked to the other side of Kirk and asked quietly, "May doctor McCoy and I have a word alone with you?"

McCoy looked at Kirk while Spock said those words. 

Back on the ship Scotty and Kyle were working frantically on the transporter.  Scotty was still inside the transporter repairing the complicated machinery, while Kyle was outside repairing the top of it.

"Do you think we should give the captain a status report sir?"

"It's not necessary Kyle."

The museum tour has just ended and everybody walked out the door.  As soon as everybody was outside Starlet locked the door with her laser sealer.

Outside the door, they saw Salmund lying on the ground.  He was suffering from severe wounds on his chest and arms.

"Ohhh," moaned Salmund.

Kirk, McCoy, and Starlet squatted to his level.  McCoy opened his med kit and took out his tricorder.  He moved the tricorder up and down on Salmund.  When he moved the tricorder over the patient it was making a strange humming noise. It is also registered his wounds and anatomy.

"I just picked up his anatomy on my tricorder.  I don't know much about the anatomy of your people, but I do know that he is badly wounded."

"I have been studying our anatomies," says Starlet.  "May I look at your medical machine?"

Doctor McCoy handed Starlet his tricorder.  Starlet looks at it carefully.

"He is dying," Starlet stated sadly.  "Some of his insides are severely damaged."

Salmund tried to squeeze some words out through his agony.

"Ohh! Ahh! Brand!"

"What about him," Kirk asks.

"Shh!"  Doctor McCoy said.

"Brand a tacked me.  He and a few oth  ers are help ing the k lingons.  Ohh! The y are pl anning to attack our lead ers.  Must stop..."

Salmund dies.

Kirk, McCoy, and Starlet stand up.

"We better warn the salmaner leader about this," Kirk said.

Everyone ran swiftly to Salmuse's house hoping to be able to warn him and the others about the traitor aliens in time.  When they arrived at the house they saw four salmaners and three klingons standing with their hands tied behind their backs.  Guards were watching them.

Kirk, who was out of breath from running, says to Salmus, "we were going to warn you that some of your people are conspiring with the Klingons to take over your planet as well as the federation, but I see you have the situation under control."

"Well you see Nalan overheard a conversation between one of our people and a Klingon.  They were conspiring to conquer your federation as well as our planet.  She quickly reported everything she heard.  When Nemis entered the main room my guards captured him and the other conspirators including Brand who arrived a few minutes before you did.  They were going to capture us, but we surprised them."

"Brand and these Klingons killed Salmund," Spock stated unemotionally.

"Salmund was going to marry my daughter."  One of Salmus'es aids said sadly.

"Why did you betray us Brand?" Salmus asked.

"The klingons had a plot to conquer the federation.  They set up a trap and asked us to help them with it.  We told them we were willing to help them out if they made me the leader of our planet and let us serve in their empire.  We lured you here when your ship was close to our system by putting on a false distress signal.  Actually Salmus sent out the distress signal, but he knew nothing about our plot."

"After we arrived in orbit and beamed down to your planet, a klingon ship attacked our ship.  The battle was very short. So Sulu scanned the area for more ships and found two.  They were planning to damage our ship to make it easier for your other ships to destroy it," Spock speculated.

"Why did you betray us?" Salmus asked again.  "We trusted you!"

"Because I wanted to rule this planet, and I would have ruled it better than you Salmus!  My friends and I were looking for ways to take over our planet, but we were unable to find an opportunity to do so until the Klingons showed up!" Brand stated angrily.

Another salmaner continued, "When the Klingons came they offered us something better than ruling our planet, they offered us a place in their empire, but Salmus refused.  So we talked to the klingons privately and offered to help them conquer this planet and the federation in exchange for powerful positions in their empire."

"We planed it well didn't we Kirk?" one of the klingons asked.

Kirk ignores the Klingon.

"We set a trap for you and it worked!" another Klingon stated.  "Our ships are going to destroy your ship!"

Salmus ordered the guards to take the Klingon and Brand's group to prison. The guards make them move out of the room.

At that moment, Kirk's communicator begins to signal.  Kirk opened it up.

"Kirk here."

"Captain, we got the transporter fixed.  We can beam you on the ship now," Scotty said.

"Do it," Kirk said.

Kirk sent Scotty the coordinates with his communicator.

"We have a ship," Salmus said.  It is not half as advanced as yours, but we'll use it to help you fight those Klingons."

 "We can use your help," Kirk said.

At that moment the landing party was being beamed off the planet, looking like shimmering lights before they disappeared altogether.

Everybody on the bridge was hiding the tensions they felt inside.  They knew that any moment the klingons are going to attack.  When Kirk, Spock, and Kendall entered the bridge, Sulu got off the command chair and returned to the navigator's chair.

"Welcome back," Sulu told them.

"It's good to have you back," Uhura said.

"Thank you," Spock answered.

Spock took his place in front of the science consul, Kirk sat in the command chair, and Kendall stood guard near the door with another guard.

Several people bow their heads and Kendall started to pray.  "Dear Lord please help us win this battle against the klingons so we can keep the federation territory safe amen."

"Amen!" several people repeated.  They raised their heads.

One of the three ships decloaked and started to fire on their disrupters on the enterprises front shields.  The fire from the disrupters hit their front shields.

"Chekov, fire a steady stream of phasers at that ship," Kirk ordered.

Chekov fired phasers at the first Klingon bird of prey, which slightly damaged their frontal shields.

Toward the left side of the enterprise a Klingon ship decloaks.

"The second ship decloaked."

Sulu barely said those words when a torpedo was seen coming from that ship.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Kirk ordered.

Sulu increased the impulse speed to four, and tried to move the ship away from the approaching torpedo.  When the torpedo caught up to the enterprise Sulu made it dive.  The torpedo exploded close to the top shields damaging it about 10%.

The third ship decloaked behind them and started to fire a volley of disrupters and plasma torpedoes.  The disrupters damaged their back shields about 50%.

"Sulu, moved closer to the first decloaked ship," Kirk ordered.

Sulu moved the enterprise closer to the first Klingon bird of prey.

"Chekov fire phasers and a few torpedoes on that ship."

Chekov fired a steady stream of phasers followed by three photon torpedoes.  One of the torpedoes exploded on the Klingon war bird's right shields and damaged it about 80%.

A second later the enterprise was hit with a torpedo from the second ship. An explosion sound was heard while the ship rocked.  Several people fell out of their seats.

Dr. McCoy's voice was through the intercom.  "There are several casualties from decks four and five."

The third Klingon ship fired another photon torpedo. When the torpedo exploded it damages the enterprises hull. 

The first ship fired a steady stream of disrupters at the enterprises lower front shields until it damaged it about 80%.  Then they fired a torpedo.

The torpedo hit the engineering section with a loud crash.  The engineering section shook quite a bit which made some of the personnel lose their balance.

Another torpedo hit the engineering section again.  This time a large peace of machinery fell on one of the engineers.

Scotty pressed a communication button on the wall.

"We need a medical team here.  One of my engineers has been seriously injured."

"I'll send them down right away, McCoy out."

The bridge scene was shown again.

"There is a 95% chance that we are going to loose this battle," Spock said.

"We haven't lost yet," Kirk, answered him.

When the first Klingon ship was about to fire another torpedo at the engineering section, a small ship (about half the size of the war bird) snuck up behind the war bird and fired lots of their laser weapons at it.  The laser weapons damaged the Klingon ship about 90%.

At that moment the Klingons blew up their own ship, which made it explode in many pieces.  Everybody on the bridge became more optimistic about winning the battle.

"I knew they would help us!" Kirk says, optimistically.

"Hooray for our new friends!" Chekov shouted.

The second Klingon ship was seen at the front right side of the enterprise.

"Sulu, move her toward that ship. Chekov aim your phasers at that ship."

Sulu moved the enterprise toward the second ship while Chekov fired phasers at it.  The war bird cloaked itself and continued to the right, but Sulu saw the anomaly and followed the ship, and Chekov continued to fire at it.

The third ship went after the Salmaners's ship and fired its disrupters at it.

The federation, the salmaner ship and the two war birds continued to fight until the two war birds exploded in many peaces.

"Praise the Lord!" Kendall shouted.  "He has helped us win this battle."

A button on the communicator panel lit up.

"I'm getting a message from the salmaners's ship," Uhura stated.

"Uhura, open the channel and use the universal translator on him." Kirk orders.

Lt Uhura opened the channel and adjusted her communicator panel until Salmuse's voice was being translated in to English.

"Kirk, is everybody on your ship ok?"

"There are many injured humans and a few dead ones, but most of us are ok."

"I don't understand the word injured," Salmus stated.

"Hurt," Kirk corrects.

"I see."

"How is everybody on your ship?" Kirk asks.

"Unfortunately, half of our people are hurt, but we managed to beat the klingons."

"We certainly did," Kirk says enthusiastically.  "Would you like to join the federation?"

"We sure do.  How do we join the federation?" Salmus asked.

"I'll send you a federation manual and an application.  You can fill out the application and send it to star fleet command."

"Salmus out."

Approximately a few hours later on the bridge, Spock, McCoy, and Spock were talking about the salmaners.

"The salmaners will become excellent new star fleet members.  They are very intelligent and helpful." Spock stated.  "Salmus was able to defeat a klingon ship with his less advanced ship."

"They are also friendly," McCoy added.

"I agree with you Spock and Bones," Kirk said. "I also believe that Salmus will be as good a captain as he is a leader."

"I'd never thought this would happen," Chekov said.

"What would happen?" Dr. McCoy asked.

"That the three of you actually agree with each other."

The End.

.


End file.
